


Incendia intus

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt





	Incendia intus

Звери боятся огня, бегут, если не бешеные, спасая свою шкуру, как можно дальше от пламени, страшатся ожогов, боли, смерти. Огонь — это запах паленой шерсти, сладкая до тошноты вонь вскипающей крови и лимфы, мука, горше которой нет. Есть шанс уберечься от пули, от ножа, от удара, но нет шанса выжить, когда огонь окружает тебя стенами высотой в два твоих роста. 

Наверное, звери умнее людей — в том и отличие вторых, что потеряли они иррациональный страх перед пламенем. Иррациональный, но спасительный. Пока человек будет думать, зверь побежит туда, где не чавкает, сжирая все на своем пути, бушующий красный пожар, туда, откуда веет свежим ветром без гари и копоти. 

Логан чувствует, что звериное в нем бьется и рвется, требует воздуха: «Беги, беги, что есть сил, Росомаха, беги, спасайся!» И, привыкший доверять животному чутью, Логан даже дергается сначала, уезжает из этой школы к чертовой матери. Думает, что бежит из клетки, а на самом деле — от огня. Человек в нем боится несвободы, ответственности, навязанных обязательств — всего, чего бояться и не стоит. А вот зверь никогда не ошибается, и потому вскидывает шерсть, скалит зубы и пятится, пятится прочь от огня.

Но Логан ходит на двух ногах, носит одежду, умеет говорить и способен к абстрактному мышлению — очевидно, он человек, и человеческое, как это часто бывает, заставляет животное внутри замолчать. Люди всегда думают, что лучше знают. Глупость какая. Ничего люди не знают, вообще. Бродят по земле десятки лет (а некоторые — целые сотни), а все равно не набираются ума, только уходят все дальше от способности нутром, жилами, затылком чуять опасность. Именно поэтому, наверное, Логан продолжает идти навстречу пламени: сначала фигурально выражаясь, а потом и буквально.

Джин — жар и страсть, Джин — сам огонь, вихрь света, обжигающий и слепящий. Когда кожа лопается от температуры, а потом срастается, чтобы вновь лопнуть, когда глаза почти теряют зрение, когда вокруг пахнет гарью, и жженым мясом, и плавящимся металлом, и сухой землей, — тогда Логан понимает, что зверь внутри был прав, и надо бы бежать, можно даже прямо сейчас, развернись — и беги. Прочь от огня, прочь от смерти.

«Зверя раньше слушать надо было», — решает Логан и делает еще один шаг, и еще, и еще. В пекло. К ней. Зверь бы побежал от огня, и был бы прав. Вот только раньше это надо было делать. Не сейчас, когда бежать некуда. 

И не хочется.

С каждым шагом зверь внутри бесится все сильнее, кидается на прутья ребер все отчаяннее, воет надсадно и хрипло: «Беги, беги!» Но Логан продолжает идти. Ведь он все-таки человек. И только в силах человека погасить разбушевавшееся пламя. Только человек может заставить себя забыть об опасности. 

Давняя, говорят, традиция у людей — приносить жертву огню. Сжимая Джин в объятьях, Логан мысленно повторяет: «Не для них. Для тебя». Зверь внутри затаился, замер на секунду, потому что огонь вокруг погас. Глупый зверь. Теперь огонь не снаружи — теперь огонь внутри. Не сбежишь.


End file.
